


Ep Coda 2x9: The Insomnia Cure

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Steve-Stress (Because its fun and calorie free)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs his sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 2x9: The Insomnia Cure

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I'm real good and eat **all** my veggies, TIIC will give me Danny for a weekend. I won't give him back though.**

**************

Two weeks.

Two weeks of Danny sleeping on his couch.

Two weeks of Danny bitching about the ache in his back.

Two weeks of Danny complaining about the sun shining in the window at the ass crack of dawn.

Two weeks of Danny stating that he couldn't sleep in one of the other two bedrooms because both faced the beach and he couldn't take the sound of the ocean.

Two weeks of being woken up at all hours of the night by shrieks (Halloween), gunfire (Die Hard), arguments (Jerry Springer), dinosaurs (Jurassic Park) and moans of "Yes! More! Harder!" (Danny insisted he must have hit the remote in his sleep and ordered that gang-bang flick by accident).

If Danny needed the TV to sleep, Steve was going to be in charge of what his partner watched and he was going to make sure it was quiet - like maybe the Disney channel. But at that moment, as punishment for destroying Steve's nightly rest, he decided that Danny didn't deserve **ANY** television.

And while Danny was in the shower (purposely taking more than three minutes), Steve moved the TV to his bedroom.

However, in addition to needing his sleep, Steve did have an ulterior motive for bringing the TV upstairs.

He knew for a fact that Danny, stubborn bastard that he was, would attempt to retrieve it. And once Danny was in Steve's bedroom, he wasn't getting out; Steve wanted him to stay in his bedroom, in his bed, permanently. He had fallen head over combat boots for his partner and how that ever happened, well, Steve had resolved himself to the fact that he would never know, so he finally gave up, because really, did it matter? 

Danny had pissed him off during the beginnings of their partnership, chastising Steve openly about his arrest techniques, and ranted about his disregard of the law on a regular basis. He bitched about pineapple, the sun and the beach, extolled the wonders of New Jersey and constantly, without fail, referred to Steve's time in the "Army/Marines/Air Force". It had taken Steve a while to conclude that Danny did it good-naturedly, and he stopped taking offense and learned to fire back with, "Navy SEAL, Danny, I was in the Navy!"

But the love part - that had snuck up on him when he wasn't looking. One day Danny smiled, really smiled, and Steve felt happy inside; it had been so long since he had felt that particular emotion and that happiness turned into love one day. He didn't know if Danny felt the same, or if Danny even had any interest in men - in Steve - but he had to find out.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny came out of the shower and made himself at home on the couch. He stretched out, sighed and reached for the remote - it wasn't there. And neither was the TV. "What the fuck?" 

"I NEED MY SLEEP!" Steve shouted from upstairs.

"I NEED MY TV!" Danny screamed back.

"TOUGH!"

Danny wasn't going upstairs, so he turned onto his left side and closed his eyes. Then he turned on his right, still with no success. He tried counting sheep, counting cats, and counting every time Steve had taken the law into his own hands during the past 16 months. Of course all the latter did was piss him off more. He finally shucked the blanket, put on his sweatpants and stomped upstairs. Walking over to the bureau he unplugged the TV and grunted as he picked it up.

"Where are you going with my TV?" Steve asked, getting out of bed.

"Taking it downstairs so I can sleep."

"Oh no you're not."

"Oh yes I am."

Steve grabbed one end of the TV. "No."

Danny pulled back. "Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

Steve pulled at his end and Danny let go and the TV nearly fell to the floor; as it was, Steve did, on his ass, holding onto to it. 

"Help me get this thing up," Steve grunted, getting to his feet as Danny picked up the other end. Once the TV was safe, they faced each other.

Danny narrowed his eyes and glared at Steve. "May I reiterate that I need the TV to sleep, and if I don't get sleep, I will be the crankiest partner tomorrow?"

"You're always cranky, so how would I know the difference?" Steve snorted. "You're the only man I know who suffers from constant PMS."

"I want my TV back **now** , Steven," Danny warned him, huffing as his tone was blissfully ignored.

"It's **my** TV, Daniel," Steve retorted, grinding his teeth, "in **my** house, in which you are just a guest, and if you don't leave it be, your next place of residence will be your car!"

Danny just stared at Steve with a 'deer-in-headlights' look. "Fuck you, McGarrett." He turned and stormed out before he belted his partner.

Steve stood there for a moment, staring at the door; he knew it was the lack of sleep that had him edgy. "I'll buy another TV, and I'm sorry." He was talking to an empty room and glanced Heavenward. "Yeah, yeah, I know - I'm a stupid shmuck." He finally had the presence of mind to go downstairs, and found Danny sitting in the kitchen, demolishing a package of cookies. "Eat that much sugar and you'll never sleep."

Danny ignored him, staring out the window.

"Danny, I didn't mean what I said." 

Danny just stuffed another cookie into his mouth. 

"Look at me and you'll see I'm telling the truth." Steve placed his hand on Danny's shoulder and Danny flinched. "I'm so damned sorry, Danny."

"You said it and that was enough." Danny stood and pushed past Steve, going into the downstairs bedroom and glancing around at all the boxes. "I'll move my stuff out of here as soon as I can."

"No."

"We just did the No/Yes game over the TV," Danny growled, "and I'm not doing it again."

"Fine by me." Steve stood his ground. "I said no and that's the end of it."

Danny didn't take another step; Steve had a new face on, one that Danny was having a difficult time reading. He paid close attention as Steve moved his eyes down and up his body, as if apprising him, and he ignored the little voice in his head (the one that used to sound like Kono but now sounded like Lori) that told him to be wary of SEALs and enclosed spaces.

Steve lingered on his crotch for an extra moment, licking his upper lip as his vision caught sight of Danny's chest, and then up again to meet Danny's gaze. Without thinking he kicked the door closed and sucked his lower lip between his teeth, his sharp intake of breath the only sound in the room.

Danny felt a tightening in his stomach and the last time he had felt it was the night of senior prom and the hotel room he'd rented for after. And Steve...the SEAL's eyes appeared dark grey and green, almost stormy, and he was eyeing Danny as if Danny was lunch. And that's when 'Danny the Detective' decided to make an appearance - finally - and read something else in Steve's gaze. HOLYSHITJESUSCHRISTFUCKMESTUPID! Yes, sometimes even the brightest of men could have the insight of pummeled potatoes, and it took him a good two minutes to figure it out. "You want me." He paused for a moment. "Why?"

"Ah, so the great detective finally gets it." Steve laughed a little. "And Danno, I expected you to say something like, 'I could understand that, Steven; how could you help yourself?'"

"You still didn't answer me." Danny stood there, tapping his foot, waiting for an answer.

"Why?" Steve shrugged. "I don't know; I never thought of the why. One day I just knew I loved you and I never questioned it."

"Steve, you did not just say...."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Steve nodded half to himself. "And I've been thinking about us for a while."

"How long?" Danny needed to know.

"Haven't a damn clue; it seems like forever, I guess." Steve took Danny's hand in his. "I wasn't sure what it was for a long time."

Danny snatched his hand back, very confused at that moment. "Steve, you need to give me time to process this."

"I love you, Danny, what is there to process?" Steve moved forward and Danny stepped back. "Don't run away from me; I don't think I could bear that." 

Danny knew his partner well enough to recognize the hurt in Steve's eyes. "Steve, I will never run away from you; I promise." He had to reassure Steve or the man was clearly going to have a meltdown. "I'm just unsure. You've had God knows how long to work this out in your head and I've had a grand total of three minutes!" He was at the door and slowly opened it, but it was slammed shut and Steve was looming (yes, that was the word that crossed Danny's mind) over him. 

"One kiss," Steve placed a finger to Danny's lips as Danny opened his mouth, "and I let you go." 

"Let me go? Am I a prisoner?"

"You know what I mean, Danny, now let me have my kiss."

"Fine," Danny agreed, "and then I get time to figure this out."

Steve framed Danny's face in his palms, leaned in, whispered, "Just one," and fused their lips together.

Danny intended to keep the kiss quick and chaste. He placed his palms on Steve's chest to push him away, but Steve deepened the kiss, sucking Danny's tongue into his mouth and angled his body so their cocks rubbed together - and then Steve moaned in what could only be described as ecstasy.

Steve was reluctant to end the kiss, but he finally did and opened the door. "You can now go and think about this to your heart's content, Danno."

"What was that?" Danny asked - once his vocal cords were functional, which took a good minute and a half.

"That was a kiss, Detective, couldn't you tell?" Steve totally looked like the cat that got the cream - and then some. He blew in Danny's ear and whispered, "Go process." He padded upstairs, took off his own sweats and lay down, pulling the sheet over his lower body, folding his arms under his head, and waited for Danny to join him.

Sure enough Danny was standing in the doorway a short time later. "Have you ever...with a guy?"

"Yeah, Danny, I have," Steve was matter-of-fact about it, "haven't you?"

"No." Danny sat on the edge of the bed. "Some of us don't have any other interest but in women."

Steve studied his face, and as good a liar as Danny was (which had saved their asses more than once), his expressions were an open book to Steve. "You're lying." 

"So I'm lying; big deal." Danny ran his fingers through his hair. "Steve, we need to think about...MMFFGHGH." He found himself flat on his back and Steve was making a meal of his mouth. Danny finally shoved him away, gasping for air. "Please don't kiss me again." 

"No more kissing - got it."

Danny thought that was the end of that - and then yelped when Steve attacked a nipple. "Steve, stop that." Contrary to his voice, Danny's hands slid into Steve's hair and pushed his mouth to the other nipple. "I hate you so much right now."

Steve lifted his head. "I can tell, Danno." He kissed and bit his way down Danny's abdomen. "So much hatred." Steve didn't think painful erections really existed outside of porn novels, but apparently they did - he was rock hard and needed release. He removed Danny's sweats and took Danny's cock in his hands, working it with hard and steady strokes, followed by feather light caresses. He kissed every inch of it before his mouth slid down the length, slowly swallowing, watching Danny watching him - oh yeah, Steve could concentrate on a blow job and keep his eyes focused on his partner.

Danny felt the warmth in his balls and he didn't have a chance to say anything; he exploded into Steve's mouth, still disbelieving Steve had done that. 

As for Steve, he wanted to be inside Danny, and he was not about to go on a search for lube, which he wasn't sure if he had anyway. He wasn't going to bother with condoms either. They were both clean, of that he was certain; between them they'd spent plenty of time in the hospital for various reasons, and they'd had enough blood work during the past two months alone. If something had shown up, he knew Danny would have told him.

Steve jerked Danny's cock, the last of his come spurting out. "This is the best I can do for lube." 

"Better than spit," Danny murmured. "It'll be just fine."

Steve slid one finger inside and Danny moaned; Steve couldn't wait and number two joined in.

"Steve, c'mon...."

"A little desperate?" Steve briefly wondered which one of them needed this more. His fingers slipped out, and he lifted one of Danny's legs, and his cock slipped in; once again there was no resistance - Danny wanted him. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion." He closed his eyes as he felt the heat of Danny's ass around his cock, felt the clenching of his cheeks, pulling him inside. There was nothing else for him now - only Danny. He slid out a bit, then back in slowly, pushing deeper with each thrust in. Danny was going mad with frustration and kept trying to move, but Steve kept him still, his hands now holding Danny's hips, keeping control.

But even Steve had his limits and he picked up the pace, and Danny finally began to move with him, matching Steve's thrusts little by little, until they were both moving like animals in heat. Steve finally let himself go, fucking Danny harder, hitting his prostate over and over, getting his own little slice of Heaven. He was fighting off the build-up, wanting to stay hard, to fuck Danny forever. When he couldn't battle it anymore he came hard, but only a soft sigh of "Danno" came from his lips.

Danny had pretty much collapsed, out of breath and he lay there looking dumbfounded. "Damn - just - damn."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Steve knew he had been somewhat rough. "It's just that I've waited so long for you."

Danny cracked a smile. "I won't be sitting comfortably for a couple of days," he drew Steve's mouth to his, "but it was worth it."

The kiss didn't last long, because Danny began to giggle, mumbling about being "icky-sticky" and pushing Steve off the bed to get a cloth to clean them with.

Once they were cleaned up they lay down together, grinning like fools.

"I love you, Steve."

"Really, Danno?" Steve leaned in for a kiss. 

"No," Danny half-laughed, "I say that to all the guys; it makes them all feel special."

Steve suddenly frowned. "What guys?"

Danny knew he had struck a nerve, and of course he couldn't resist fucking with Steve's head. "You know, all the men I've been to bed with."

"How many have there been?" Steve's voice cracked. 

"Lemme see, since I came to pineapple-Hell...." Danny's eyes moved around the room as if he were deep in thought.

"What are you doin', Danny, sleeping your way across the islands?" Steve was absolutely panic-stricken. "10, 20 - more?"

"Ten...you know what, I'm not sure, Steve," Danny replied quite sarcastically. "I lost track."

The tone was lost on Steve, who avoided Danny's eyes. "I thought - its okay, Danny. But," he faced Danny and forced a smile, "it was good with me, right?"

Danny's heart dropped to his stomach; his teasing had gone too far. He of all people should have known better - underneath the stiff-as-starch SEAL exterior was a man who had known virtually nothing but heartache and pain since he had returned to his home.

"You can still live here; I won't make you move." Steve turned away again. "I'll buy you a TV and put it in one of the spare rooms, so you can have a bed instead of the couch."

"I'll stay, Steve, but only if you tell me why you want me to live here."

"I already told you - I love...."

"No," Danny shook his head, "the truth, Steven, or I am out that door." Steve didn't answer him and Danny sat up. "I guess I was wrong, thinking we were beyond lying or - withholding information." He reached for his sweatpants and put them on, but Steve still wasn't talking. "I have no doubt you love me, but that's not enough to make me stay." He had taken no more than two steps when he heard Steve whisper something. "What?"

"I said I don't want to be alone," Steve repeated, this time loud enough for Danny to hear. 

"You once told me you liked solitude."

"I did once upon a time, and then...work all day, come home, unholster weapon, make sandwich, turn on TV and stare at it - not really watching, take shower, go to sleep." Steve laughed a little. "And every night - lather, rinse, repeat."

"And now?" Danny prompted.

"Work all day, stop for dinner and argue with you about green vegetables being part of a proper diet. Come home, unholster weapon, and actually eat real food - and debate the merits of broiling chicken as opposed to frying it. Sometimes there's TV and sometimes I get roped into a game of 'SORRY' or one of the other board games you found in the closet." Steve paused, biting on his lip before he was speaking again. "Maybe a few hands of Gin - and by the way, you owe me a kidney and a pint of blood after the last game - and hope you don't see me cheating."

"I'm half decent at math and I always notice that you're adding the points in your favor." Danny snickered. "I know you bought a duplicate deck thinking I wouldn't notice so you could hide cards. And also, 'humdrum' is not a proper word and I shouldn't have allowed you to keep that triple-word score during our last Scrabble game."

"It is a word, and I let you have words that you spell wrong all the time. Anyway, following whatever, I take my shower and you take yours, I tell you to take three minute showers, you ignore me and tell me to just buy a larger water heater, and we talk for a while before we go to sleep."

"Don't forget the milk and cookies after a rough case - that's why you bought a zillion boxes of Girl Scout cookies, and don't try to tell me it's because you wanted Grace to be the highest seller in her troop; you have a Thin Mint addiction." Danny wandered back over and took a seat next to him; it was time for his own truths. "Steve," he cupped Steve's chin and forced Steve to look at him, "there's been one man since I got here."

"Who?"

"You, you dumbass!" 

"Me?" Steve was stymied and it showed.

Danny threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "How many times were you hit in the head in the SEALs?" He 'flicked' Steve upside the head. "You know me, Steve, and do you think I would ever say 'I love you' if I didn't mean it?"

"No?"

"This is not Jeopardy so stop answering in the form of a question."

"Then you'll stay here, with me?"

"There you go with the questions again." Danny slipped his sweats off and slid under the sheet. "Yes, I will stay, if only to have this comfortable bed with the soft cotton sheets."

Steve glanced at the gift box containing the headphones he'd bought for Danny. "Guess I'll be returning them." 

"What?"

"Nothing important, Danno. And how long have you loved me?"

"As a friend, since the day you nearly broke my arm; as something more - tonight, I guess, but maybe before. I really don't know and I really don't care and does it matter?"

"No," Steve agreed, "it doesn't."

"And Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I need my sleep."

So Steve did what he set out to do, and put on the Disney channel, smiling at 'Mary Poppins' and was tempted to sing along to "A spoonful of sugar," but knew he would never live it down. 

Danny snatched the remote. "Are you trying to give me nightmares?" He put on FearNet and happily watched Jason Voorhees fold, spindle and mutilate numerous campers. "Much better."

"You're so weird, Danno."

"I love you, too, GI Joe."

Two slasher movies later and Danny was deep in the best night's sleep he'd had in almost two years.

Steve, on the other hand, refused to sleep without the light on for a week.

**FIN**


End file.
